Kagome The Inu Demon
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: Kagome has returned home from her trip to Thailand to her loving family and a new job at Karakura high. Follow her as she meets plenty of interesting people and possible mates.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Pared with Kagome:

A) Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Starrk

B) Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Byakuya, and Starrk

C) Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu, and Chad

D) Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Rangiku, and Shunsui

E) Kenpachi, Byakuya, Renji, and Shunsui

F) Grimmjow, Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Tia

G) D and F

Chapter One: Returning Home

Inutashio opened the door and smiled wide when he saw his favorite raven-haired dog demoness. "I was expecting you to be home until next week. How did the trip to Thailand go?" He asked her. She has been in Thailand for a month and a half to work on a business deal.

Kagome smiled hugged her big brother tight before pulling back and looked up at him. "It was great. I came back early to surprise you! How's my favorite big brother in the whole world been doing while I was gone? I've missed you so much! I can't wait to show you all the pictures I took during the trip." She smiled wide as she walked into the house. "I brought you some presents! Where's Izzy, Sessho, and Inu? I want to give them the presents I bought them!" Kagome said gesturing to all the bags in her hand.

Inutashio chuckled and closed the door behind him and walked over to her. "I'm your only brother, and Izayoi is upstairs in our room, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are still at school."

"Well, what time will they get home?" Kagome said and pouted.

"They'll be home within an hour or so." Inutashio smiled softly.

"Okay, that's not that long. I'll be upstairs talking to Izzy." Kagome smiled and walked up the stairs to where she knew Inutashio and Izzy's room was. She texted Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on the way there that she was visiting. At first, she wanted to surprise them but if she did that they might not come home until night time, like last time.

Inutashio smiled and shook his head before he followed Kagome up the stairs. He was glad that Izayoi and Kagome got along so well. He didn't think they would because of how close Kagome and Inukimi are.

It was a bumpy and strained relationship between Kagome and Izayoi the first couple of months, but they ended up working it out, and he couldn't be happier.

He got there in time to see Kagome and Izayoi hug each other. He smiled, crossed his arms and leaned against the door and watched them talk to each other as they looked through the presents Kagome bought for Izayoi and him. He frowned and listened carefully to Kagome's answer when Izayoi asked her if she has a boyfriend now.

~ With Inuyasha ~

Inuyasha and his friends were currently in their last period of the day, physical education.

Kikyo looked up from her phone at Inuyasha's phone when she heard it beeped and lit up from her place on the bleachers next to Sango. She picked it up and looked at it before calling out to Inuyasha who was playing basketball with the boys. It was him, Miroku, and Shippo (who is their age) on one team. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku on the other. The score was tied, 18 - 18, whichever team made it to 21 won.

"Inu!" Kikyo called out to get his attention.

"Yeah, baby?" Inuyasha looked at her wondering what she wanted.

"You got a text from someone named Gome. Who the hell is Gome?!" She called out pissed to him while she held his phone in her hand.

"What does it say?" He looked at her and called out to her before Miroku passed the ball to him.

"Tell me who she is!" Kikyo yelled as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. Sango watched her tap her foot impatiently waiting for Inuyasha to reply before looking back at the basketball court.

"She's my fucking Aunt! What does the text say?!" Inuyasha yelled before shooting the ball.

Kikyo blushed a little before she looked at the text. "It says she's in town!" She told him as she sat back down. She knew Sango was snickering beside her and decided not to look. "Not. One. Word." Kikyo huffed and told her.

Inuyasha shook his head at her before he continued to play.

Miroku and Koga exchanged looks, and both smirked at each other before they looked at Shippo who was smirking too.

'Guess I'm spending the night at Inuyasha's house.' They both thought before continuing the game.

~ With Sesshomaru ~

Sesshomaru was calmly writing down the Student Council meeting's agenda for their next meetings and upcoming event while ignoring Kagura and Yura who were both steadily trying to get his attention about something he didn't care about. Kagura was on one side while Yura was on the other.

Naraku was sitting across the table from them watching them in amusement. He shook his head and wondered how much more pathetic these two could get.

"Why don't you two give up already? He's obviously not paying attention to you." Naraku said as he smirked at Kagura and Yura.

Yura glared at him. "Go away and mind your own business."

"Is that the best comeback you could think of?" Naraku taunted her.

"Shutup Naraku besides Sesshomaru-sama is paying attention to us," Kagura told him before looking at Sesshomaru. "Isn't that right Sesshomaru-sama?"

" ... " Sesshomaru continued to write the agendas.

Kagura frowned and glared hatefully at Naraku when she heard him start to laugh at her.

"I told you he wasn't paying attention to you two." He smirked.

Kagura rolled her eyes and was going to respond when she heard someone's phone beeped.

"Who's phone was that?" Yura asked no one in particular as she looked around the room curiously before seeing Sesshomaru reach into his pocket and take out his phone.

Kagura, Yura, and Naraku watched as he unlocked his phone, SMILE, and reply to the text message he had gotten.

'Did Sesshomaru just smile? I wonder who sent him a text.' Naraku thought.

'Whoever that slut is that's texting MY Sesshomaru-sama will be taught a lesson!' Kagura thought darkly to herself.

'I hope that was Rin or a family member.' Yura thought.

They watched as Sesshomaru packed all of his things before standing up and leaving the room.

They each looked at each other before getting up before getting up and following after Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Pared with Kagome Poll:

A) Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Starrk

B) Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Byakuya, and Starrk

C) Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu, and Chad

D) Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Rangiku, and Shunsui

E) Kenpachi, Byakuya, Renji, and Shunsui

F) Grimmjow, Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Tia

G) D and F

Other) Your Pick

Votes:

A) 1

B) 0

C) 0

D) 0

E) 0

F) 0

G) 1

Other: A & B with Ulquorria 1

Chapter Two:

Kagome smiled a little as she watched Izayoi open the gifts she brought her. She had bought her a couple of outfits along with some jewelry that consisted of necklaces, earrings and matching bracelets to go with the outfits. Some jewelry she could wear whenever she wanted and some perfume she thought smelled amazing.

She continued to watch her and thought about the first time they had met and almost laughed at how cruel she had been towards the woman but for the circumstances of the meeting weren't good.

~ Flashback ~

Kagome glared at Inutashio and Izayoi hatefully. First, she had gotten a call in the middle of the night from Inukimi who was crying and saying that Inutashio had cheated on and left her for her human, something she didn't believe would happen, so she had called him afterward only for him to tell her it was the truth! They had gotten into a huge argument, and after an hour of yelling at him she promptly hung up!

And now he does this! Not only did he began the conversation by saying he forgave her as if she had done something wrong! He introduces his mistress as his mate, but she could smell and see that the woman was pupped!

"How could you do something like this! What were you thinking?! What about Inukimi? What about Sesshomaru?! Were you not thinking of your family at all?!" She snarled at him. "To cheat on your mate and get your mistress pregnant!" She yelled at him before looking at Izayoi. "And you! I don't know how you could stand there so calmly when you helped ruined a marriage! You can't even deny that you had no knowledge that he was mated because everyone knows that he has a mate!"

Inutashio snarled at her and gently pushed Izayoi behind him which pissed Kagome off even more. "Izayoi is my mate, and you will talk to her with the respect that she deserves! She is the mother of my future child and your future sister in law!" He growled and glared when Kagome scoffed. "If father was still here you wouldn't have done this but let me tell you now she isn't my future anything and she never will be! Inukimi is my sister in law! Inukimi is the mother of your son! INUKIMI is your MATE! IZAYOI is the SLUT you KNOCKED UP!"

Izayoi winched and closed her eyes when Inutashio slapped Kagome so hard her head whipped to the side. "You will not ever refer to her in such a derogatory fashion again. Do I make myself clear? If it weren't for MY father adopting you would not have such this luxuries lifestyle you seem to enjoy but as you seem to want to point out he is no longer here you are no longer family." Inutashio said coldly.

Kagome glared at him hurt. "Fine, if that's how it is then leave I do not wish to see you." She said just as coldly.

~ End Flashback ~

She remembered at the time she was more angry with Inutashio than Izayoi, who she was not mad at but disgusted. After a week of the incident, Inutashio was able to calm down and rethink and regret what he said. But she being as stubborn as she was refused to listen to any apology he had.

She blinked when she heard Izayoi say something. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say?" She asked her. "I said I love the gifts. You must've been deep in thought for you not to have heard me. What were you thinking about?" Izayoi asked her. "Nothing big, just thinking about the past that's all," Kagome told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Paired with Kagome Poll:

A) Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Starrk

B) Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Byakuya, and Starrk

C) Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu, and Chad

D) Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Rangiku, and Shunsui

E) Kenpachi, Byakuya, Renji, and Shunsui

F) Grimmjow, Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Tia

G) D and F

Other) Your Pick

Votes:

A) 1

B) 1

C) 0

D) 1

E) 0

F) 0

G) 1

Other: A & B with Ulquorria 1

Other: B & E 1

Other: B with Ulquorria 1

Other: A with Ichigo 1

If there is another pair that you have in mind, you can tell me, and I will add it to the poll. The maximum number for it is six guys and/or girls.

Chapter Three:

Inuyasha and Kikyo got out of his car while Miroku and Sango got out of his and Ayame and Koga got out of his, and Shippo got out of his. "What's Sesshomaru doing here already?" Inuyasha wondered after he saw Sesshomaru pull into the driveway. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you would stay at school for your student council meeting." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru as he watched him get out of his car and was surprised to see Kagura, Yura, and Naraku get out of his car with him. "Why are they here? Naraku I can understand but the two wenches?" He asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Before Kagura and Yura could tell Inuyasha off someone beat them to it. "Inuyasha! What did I say about you saying the word wench?!" Kagome yelled. Everyone turned to see Kagome standing at the front door with her hands on her hips and glaring at Inuyasha.

'Stupid hanyou making a fool of himself and getting on Aunt Kagome's bad graces once again.' Sesshomaru thought as he smirked at Inuyasha before looking back at Kagome. 'At this rate, she will finally see the hanyou is not worth her time and that this Sesshomaru should get all of it.'

'Stupid wenches making me get in trouble with Aunt Gome. Sesshomaru's probably acting smug right now too.' Inuyasha thought with a huff as he looked at Sesshomaru and growled when he saw him smirk at him. 'I knew the bastard would be smug!'

'This is their aunt? She doesn't look like them, and I've never met her until now.' Kikyo thought as she compared her aura to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's. 'She has to have been adopted into the family. That's the only explanation why her aura is different than theirs.'

'Ugh, Kagome's back in town. It's not like I hate it it's just that every single time Miroku's around her he acts so stupid and lovestruck and to makes matters worse Kagome acts seductively without even trying! She doesn't even realize she's and looks innocent and confused when someone points it out. Sango thought as she looked at Miroku and rolled her eyes when she saw what he was doing.

'A goddess has graced us with her presence. I think it has been a been too long since I've gotten a 'hug' from my favorite demoness.' Miroku thought as he tried to look at both Kagome's assets at the same time without anyone noticing.

'Poor Sango she's going to have to watch over Miroku now like a hawk.' Ayame thought as she glanced at Sango. 'I'm so happy I don't have to worry about my Koga.' She looked at Koga and her eyes widened when she saw the look on his face. 'I do have to worry about my Koga! She's going to steal him from me!'

'My woman looks as beautiful as ever. I can't wait until we can be together. Soon I'll be able to make her my mate.' Koga thought with a dopey grin on his face as he ran his eyes up and down her body. 'She'll look amazing underneath me moaning my name.'

'I still can't believe that she's a dog and not a fox. She would make an amazing vixen. She's an amazing dog, but she would be even better as a vixen.' Shippo thought with a smile.

'Who is that alluring demoness? I must have her as my mate.' Naraku thought before he looked at the rest of the guys and frowned when he saw the looks on their faces and the scent coming from them. 'I will not allow them to get in my way! She will be mine!'

'Her hair looks so soft and silky! What I would do to be able to get my hands on it. She's not so bad too, oh who am I kidding she's sexy! I wonder if she likes girls?' Yura thought.

'There's no way she can be related to them! She looks nothing like them! Hopefully, she's a family friend and doesn't want my Sesshomaru.' Kagura thought as she looked at Sesshomaru wanting to see his reaction to the beautiful demoness and became furious when she saw that he was staring at her while smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Paired with Kagome Poll:

A) Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Starrk

D) Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Rangiku, and Shunsui

H) Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Byakuya, Ulquorria and Starrk

All Of Them: Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Byakuya, Ulquorria, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Shunsui, Starrk, and Renji (I couldn't leave Renji out, and I wanted it to be an even ten)

Votes:

A) 2

D) 2

H) 2

All Of Them

The poll will end on Friday at 11:59 pm. The pairings in the poll are the ones that you can vote for.

Decided Pairings: Sango and Miroku

Inuyasha and Kikyo

Koga and Ayame

Inutashio, Izayoi, and Inukimi (maybe more in the future)

Chapter Four:

Kagome watched Inuyasha mumble out an apology with his ears plastered to his head. Keeping her eyes on him, she told everyone but Inuyasha to go inside. She could hear them mumble as they walked past her and saw the smirk Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha before he walked inside too. 'I'll talk to him about that later.' She thought as she looked at his back before looking at Inuyasha.

She shook her head and walked towards him mumbling underneath her breath about how many times she had told Inuyasha about using the word wench and how she wondered where he learned the word from.

She stopped walking when noticed that Inuyasha was watching her nervously and she smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm not mad at you Inu." She told him before opening her arms indicating that she wanted a hug. She chuckled softly when she saw him grin before he dashed into her arms and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"I just didn't think you would want any of your friends to see you being treated like a pup." She said as she hugged him back. "Keh you treating me like a pup wouldn't bother me at all Aunt Gome," Inuyasha told her. 'Especially since I got a huge and the Ice Prick didn't!' He thought with a wicked smirk which turned into a content smirk and a purr when he felt her rub one of his ears. 'Ears, pretty much the only perk of being a half demon.' He thought as he nuzzled into her hand.

"I guess no matter how big you get you'll always be my little Inu," Kagome said with a loving smile. "Now let's go inside so I can give you and your brother your presents." She told him as she stopped rubbing her ear and pulled away from the hug.

Seeing him start to pout and his ears lay on his head, Kagome smiled a little. "I'll rub your ears some more later." She told him and giggled when his ears perked up. She smiled up at him before they both walked inside to where the other's were waiting for them.

Walking into the living room, she noticed that everyone was there waiting for her and Inuyasha. She walked over to where she had Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's gifts while Inuyasha walked to the couch and sat next to Kikyo. Picking both bags up she walked to both of them and gave them their bags with a smile before she sat in one of the loveseats.

She watched them open their gifts and decided that she was going to tell them about her new job after they opened their presents.

She had gotten Sesshomaru a couple of Thai silk shirts and ties in his favorite colors, Thai jewelry such as watches and necklaces, a few Thai antiques she thought he might like, a cd, and dried fruit.

She had gotten Inuyasha a couple of Thai silk shirts and ties in his favorite colors, Thai jewelry such as watches and necklaces, some Thai snacks she thought were tasty and looked good, Muay Thai shorts, and Mama instant noodles.

She watched as Sesshomaru looked at the shirts and ties and Inuyasha began to eat some of the snacks. "I have something to tell you guys." Kagome began with a smile. "I've been thinking lately that it's time for me to stop traveling around so much and settle down." She told them.

"Settle down? What are you saying imouto?" Inutashio asked her curiously. "I'm saying I'll never find a mate if I'm always traveling all over the world! I haven't so far, and I doubt I will if I continue so I've applied as a teacher to Karakura High, and I got the job!" Kagome said smiling happily at the last part.

"WHAT?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Paired with Kagome Poll:

A) Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Starrk

D) Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Rangiku, and Shunsui

H) Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Byakuya, Ulquorria and Starrk

All Of Them: Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Byakuya, Ulquorria, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Shunsui, Starrk, and Renji (I couldn't leave Renji out, and I wanted it to be an even ten)

Final:

A) 2

D) 2

H) 3

All Of Them) 2

Decided Pairings: Sango and Miroku

Inuyasha and Kikyo

Koga and Ayame

Inutashio, Izayoi, and Inukimi (maybe more in the future)

Chapter Five:

Kagome blinked at everyone confused. "What's wrong?" She asked them wondering why they reacted that way. "Why would you get a job at Karakura High and not Yokai High?!" Inuyasha asked her angrily. "Karakura High is in Karakura town, I assume you will be making a two-hour drive to work on a daily basis?" Sesshomaru asked her causing Inuyasha and Inutashio to look at her waiting for her answer.

"Of course not, I'll be moving to Karakura town tomorrow morning. I already have the house picked out and everything. It's twenty minutes away from the school I was thinking that maybe you guys would see it tomorrow." Kagome told them with a sweet smile only for it to disappear when Inutashio, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha began to complain all at the same time.

The more they complained and try to talk her out of the new job and moving, the more upset she became, she stood up abruptly and stared at them. "What is wrong with you guys?! I thought you guys would be happy for me! For the first time in a long time I know what I want to do, I'm excited about working at the school!" She said before she shook her head and left the room.

A couple of minutes after Kagome left the room, Izayoi looked at her family disappointedly she saw that they were looking at each other guilty, well Sesshomaru didn't look guilty, but she could see it in his eyes that he was. She looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's friends and could see that they were sort of uncomfortable. "Can you give us a minute alone?" She asked them. "Thank you," She said sincerely when she saw then stand up and walk to the family game room.

"Izzy you don't understand-." Inutashio began to try and defend them because already knew that she was going to give them a lecture about what happened, but Izayoi cut him off. "I'm not going to lecture you, I just wanted to say that I hope you were happy," Izayoi told them before she stood up and left the room to find Kagome.

Inutashio, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru sat there in silence wondering why they reacted that way. "We are going to apologize," Inutashio said breaking the silence causing both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to look at him. "It's the right thing to do." He told them. "But we didn't do anything wrong!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "The half breed may have, but this Sesshomaru has not." Sesshomaru said ignoring Inuyasha and Inutashio glare at him for saying halfbreed. "All three of us were wrong, instead of protesting against your aunt we should have been supportive. No matter what we've done and how inconvenient it is for her she's always been there for us, now it's time for us to be there for her." Inutashio told them.

~ With Inuyasha And Sesshomaru's Friends ~

The gang walked into the room quietly not knowing what to say. "Do you think it's too late to transfer schools?" Miroku asked jokingly, breaking the silence. Koga and Shippo laughed with him. "I don't know man, you might not even be put in her class," Koga said with a grin. "You might get one of those strict old ladies," Shippo said with a snicker causing the rest of the guys, but Miroku, to laugh and for Miroku to pout.

As the boys continued to talk the girls looked at each other and shook their heads before starting up their own conversation.

~ With Kagome And Izayoi ~

"Maybe I shouldn't have told them," Kagome said with a sigh. She was standing with Izayoi in front of her room. She was leaning against the wall and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, you did the right thing they were going to find out sooner or later. It's better they find out now before you start the job than after. Besides, you've done nothing wrong I think this is a great idea. I'm sad that your moving but I'm happy for you." Izayoi told her with a soft smile.

Kagome smiled back and hugged her. "Thank you." She whispered into her neck causing Izayoi to smile a little bigger. "Anytime, now let's go see if those boys have calmed down."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Pairings: Sango and Miroku

Inuyasha and Kikyo

Koga and Ayame

Inutashio, Izayoi, and Inukimi (maybe more in the future)

Kagome, Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Byakuya, Ulquorria and Starrk

* * *

Review:

Silverfoxkurama: Hello kagome and group H please can't wait for more do they not like kakura because they know about the hollow activity or that it's to far will kagome have abilities or will she be a weak damsel in distress

Me: You will find out in this chapter why they don't want her to move, and Kagome will have abilities she will not be a weak damsel in distress, especially not with Kenpachi and Byakuya as two of her mates. Her abilities will be shown in later chapters.

* * *

Question:

Kagome being a witch/dog demon is an idea that has popped into my mind after being on Pinterest for an hour. Her father could have been a dog demon while her mother a witch and she inherits both powers.

Stupid Idea:

Not Stupid, But No:

Fantastic Idea That Needs To Be Done:

* * *

Chapter Six:

It was quiet in the living room for a while, while Inuyasha, Inutashio, and Sesshomaru waited for Izayoi to bring Kagome back. "They're not coming," Inuyasha said irritatedly with a huff as he glared at the back of Inutashio's head. "Be patient Inuyasha, they will come," Inutashio told him not even bothering to turn around and look at him he didn't have to see him to know that he was glaring at him. "Silence and be patient halfbreed your whining is getting on this Sesshomaru's nerves." Sesshomaru demanded as he glared at Inuyasha from his spot on the couch.

Before Inuyasha or Inutashio could tell him anything, Kagome beat them both to it. "Sesshomaru! How many times have I told you not to call Inuyasha a halfbreed?!" She angrily questioned him as she and Izayoi walked into the room. When she saw that he wasn't going to answer her, she put her hands on her hips and glared at him, ignoring Inutashio who involuntarily shivered at the sight of her glare as she waited for Sesshomaru to apologize.

She watched Sesshomaru grumpily mumble out an apology to Inuyasha before she directed her glare at Inuyasha when she heard him snicker. She watched as his ears flattened against his head and he mumbled out a sorry before she stopped glaring and looked between all three of them.

"Now, is there anything you three have to say to Kagome?" Izayoi questioned them with her arms crossed over her chest and was tapping her right foot, she didn't care that she was talking to them as if they were all pups. To her, it was right from the way they had acted. She sighed when both Inuyasha and Inutashio tried to apologize at the same time and tell them why they had reacted that way, only for it to sound like a jumbled mess. 'Like father, like son.' She thought as Kagome held up a hand to silence them. "One at a time oldest to youngest," Kagome told them both as she rubbed her temples.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I just want you to be safe, Karakura town is a dangerous city. You've seen the news there are constant news reports of some type of creatures that cannot be seen. How am I suppose to protect you if you're two hours away?" Inutashio asked her.

"Tokyo's a dangerous city to Toga, every city is dangerous in its own way. Besides we all know that a two-hour drive is just a thirty-minute flight for you and we both know that I do not need you or anybody to protect me." Kagome told him as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at Inutashio; who immediately looked away from them; wondering what she meant by that last part.

She smirked at that before she looked at Sesshomaru who looked at her and sighed. "This one apologizes for his actions." He told her, she waited to see if he was going to say more before sighing when it became apparent that he wasn't. She looked at Inuyasha next.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did, but I don't want you to move Aunt Gome!" Inuyasha whined with his ears plastered against his head. "Inuyasha, I'm gone almost all the time traveling it'll be just like that," Kagome told him wondering why he didn't want her to move. "It won't be the same sure you're gone a lot, but you always come back now you'll stay gone," Inuyasha told her. "It's not like I won't ever visit. I'll visit all the time Inu." Kagome told him with a soft smile causing him, Inutashio, surprisingly Sesshomaru even though it was small, and Izayoi to smile.

"Now two go and have fun with your friends me or Izzy'll come and get you when dinner's ready," Kagome told them both. She watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leave before she looked at Izayoi. "What are we having for dinner?" She asked her. "Spaghetti and meatballs, a Caesar salad, and ice tea. I figured Inuyasha would bring his friends over so I made extra and luckily they'll be enough for everyone to even have seconds, and if they don't stay then, Inuyasha can have as much as he wants." Izayoi said before she and Kagome walked into the kitchen to finish dinner, Inutashio leaving to go upstairs and open the presents she bought for him. "Knowing Inu that's six or seven plates," Kagome said with a giggle, she smiled when Izayoi giggled too.

~ An Hour And A Half Later, Kagome's P.O.V ~

"Time to eat you guys," I announced from the family game room door causing everyone to stop what they were doing. I watched as Inuyasha walked over to me with the girl he sat next to early by his side. "Aunt Gome, this is my girlfriend Kikyo, Kikyo this is my Aunt Kagome." Inuyasha introduced them both. "Nice to meet you," Kikyo said with a slight smile as she shook my hand. "You too," I told her before I let her hand go before letting them walk past me.

I watched as Miroku walked towards me with Sango behind him before opening his arms for a hug when he got close enough. "You better not try anything perverted Miroku-kun," I told him warningly. "I wouldn't do something like that to you Kagome-sama," Miroku told me as he made an innocent face that I did not believe at all. I sighed and shook my head before I hugged him. After a few seconds later I stopped the hug with a frown when I felt his hand start to move lower than it should. I moved away from him and watched as Sango grabbed him by his ear and drag him towards the kitchen.

I watched as everyone else walked past me to the kitchen. 'This is going to be a long dinner.' I thought as I followed behind them.

~ The Next Day ~

Kagome smiled as she parked her car, a white 2017 Chevrolet Impala, in her new home's driveway before she got out and looked at Inutashio's car, a black 2019 Cadillac ATS. She waited for Inutashio, Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru to get out of the car before she started the tour.

The house was a brown two story with a glass front door, an excellent freshly cut lawn and hedges, a white mailbox, a tree on the side of the house, and a two car garage.

The living room was white with a 3pc modern black sectional sofa couch with chaise and ottoman with matching throw pillows, a fireplace, a flat screen tv mounted on the wall and an entertainment center. It had a staircase that led upstairs and a sliding glass door that led outside to the backyard that was being covered by vertical blinds.

The kitchen was white with dark brown counters and cabinets and an island with dark brown stools, a silver Samsung refrigerator, black kitchen appliances, a dishwasher, and a trash can. Two doors that led to the washer and dryer and another door that was the cleaning supplies went.

The main bedroom a king sized bed with white cherry blossom bed sheets, matching dark brown furniture, a walk-in closet, and a flat screen tv. On her nightstand was her lamp, alarm clock, and pictures of her and her family.

The main bathroom had a walk in shower, black matching towels and washcloths, a medicine cabinet with a mirror above a granite sink with their space for her hygienic items.

The first guest bedroom had a king sized bed with black bed sheets, matching dark brown furniture, a sliding closet with mirrors for doors, and a flat screen tv.

The first guest bathroom had a gold shower curtain, white matching towels and washcloths, a medicine cabinet with a mirror above a granite sink with their space for their hygienic items.

The second guest bedroom a king sized bed with navy blue bed sheets, matching dark brown furniture, a sliding closet with mirrors for doors, and a flat screen tv.

The second guest bathroom had a silver shower curtain, black matching towels and washcloths, a medicine cabinet with a mirror above a granite sink with their space for their hygienic items.

The third guest bedroom had a king sized bed with silver bed sheets, matching dark brown furniture, a sliding closet with mirrors for doors, and a flat screen tv.

The third guest bathroom had a navy blue shower curtain, white matching towels and washcloths, a medicine cabinet with a mirror above a granite sink with their space for their hygienic items.

There was an extra room that she had empty, she was thinking of turning it into a game room for when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru visited. The next room she was planning for it to be a movie room, she just needed to decide between two designs she had in mind. The study was the last room that she knew was she wanted to do with it but haven't done anything to it. So far she was able to get her bookshelf up and all of the books on it.

The attic was full of boxes she hasn't opened yet, and the basement was currently empty, she had to figure out what she was going to do with it.

The backyard was huge, it had a private wooden fence and a path from the patio leading to the underground pool, a garden, and towards the back of the yard was a separate storage shed.

Once the tour was over, she turned to her family. "What do you think?" She asked them wanting to hear their opinion. "We love it!" Izayoi smiled wide, interrupting whatever it was the boys were going to say. She watched as the boys nodded and smiled. 'This turned out much better than I thought it would.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Pairings: Sango and Miroku

Inuyasha and Kikyo

Koga and Ayame

Inutashio, Izayoi, and Inukimi (maybe more in the future)

Kagome, Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Byakuya, Ulquorria and Starrk

Question:

Kagome being a witch/dog demon is an idea that has popped into my mind after being on Pinterest for an hour. Her father could have been a dog demon while her mother a witch and she inherits both powers.

Stupid Idea:

Not Stupid, But No:

Fantastic Idea That Needs To Be Done: 1

Another question:

Should I add a girl to the harem?

Yes, add Yoruichi:

Yes, add Rangiku:

Yes, add Orihime:

Yes, add Tatsuki:

No, it's fine the way it is:

Also if anyone could translate Kagome's two swords for me, that would be much appreciated. I have been searching for translations for a good portion of the day, and none of them seem like they're right:

Thousand heavens:

Dog princess of the skies:

Chapter Seven:

It has been a week since her family visited her home for the first time and today was an exciting day for her not only was it her first day of teaching, but she was going to go to an old friend's pet store to pick out a companion or two. During that week she finished her study, she was able to make a decision for her movie room and finish it in three days, she was waiting for the games for her game room. She also bought a hammock and a couple of spares and flowers for her backyard, and she was still trying to think of what she wanted to do with her basement.

Kagome hummed to herself as she looked for an outfit to wear. "Should I wear something professional, casual, or professional casual?" She wondered to herself as she looked in her closet over her outfits. 'Maybe not professional I don't want to intimidate my students or give off the vibe of being a strict teacher. Maybe the first day isn't a good day to wear casual clothes.' She thought before she picked out her outfit.

She wore a matching rose gold necklace and bracelets, a buttoned-down white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black pants, black flats, and a purse for her phone, charger, wallet, house keys, car keys and enough room for papers in case she needed to take some home.

Looking at the time and seeing that she had an hour until her class started she decided to just brush her hair and leave it down. She made some toast and coffee before she left that house so that she could have forty minutes to look over her lesson plan for the day.

"So'unga! I'm leaving for the day, and when I come back I am going to have a new housemate or housemates, and I want you to be nice to them! I also would like to come home to the house to be the same way I left it." She called out to him knowing he was the only one awake as she waited for her toast to finish while she looked for her car keys.

" We both know the only way for us to keep the house the way it is for you to stay home. Why do you even have to leave you're already rich? Just stay home with us all day." So'unga told her as he floated into the kitchen.

"I already told you a thousand times why I was going to work and if I come home to a messy house, I'm giving you back to Toga," Kagome told him before she found her car keys and grabbed her toast.

"You can't give me back!" So'unga shouted angrily. "Watch me!" Kagome yelled back as she left the house.

~ Kagome's Classroom ~

' I wonder why Kagine-san told me to keep a good eye on my students even though Misato-san had told me that they were good although some of them that she knew did have an attendance problem and often leave and come back in the middle of class.' She wondered as she walked into her classroom with her coffee in one hand and her purse in the other.

The first thing she noticed that there had to be at least forty desks in the class. The second thing she noticed was that the view out the windows, she could already see students looking out the window and if.

She sat down at her desk and looked over and looked over her lesson plans for the semester and the names of her students to get the pronunciations right and see if she had anyone Misato-san and Kagine-san told her about as she casually finished the rest of her coffee until the first bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. Also, today is my birthday for anyone who cares, I am now 21 years old.

Pairings: Sango and Miroku

Inuyasha and Kikyo

Koga and Ayame

Inutashio, Izayoi, and Inukimi (maybe more in the future)

Kagome, Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Byakuya, Ulquorria and Starrk

Orihime and Uryu

Question:

Kagome being a witch/dog demon is an idea that has popped into my mind after being on Pinterest for an hour. Her father could have been a dog demon while her mother a witch and she inherits both powers.

Stupid Idea:

Not Stupid, But No:

Fantastic Idea That Needs To Be Done: 2

Also if anyone could translate Kagome's two swords for me, that would be much appreciated. I have been searching for translations for a good portion of the day, and none of them seem like they're right:

Thousand heavens:

Dog princess of the skies:

Chapter Eight:

After the bell rang for class to begin Kagome smiled softly and looked around at all of her students' faces. Standing up she started to introduce herself to the class. She instantly noticed that some of the students had a high amount of reiryoku, two demons one of them a cat and the other a thunder demon, and a soul reaper, a Quincy. She wondered if the Quincy and soul reaper were friends despite what she had heard about their past.

"Good morning students, my name is Kagome Higurashi. As you already know, I will be your teacher. I hope we will respect one another and have a fantastic school year this year." Kagome told them with a smile before she started to take attendance.

"Tatsuki Arisawa?" She called out. She watched as Tatsuki rose her hand.

She had long black hair that was spiky at the top, and the rest was smooth. She also had brown eyes and a lean frame. She could tell from her aura that she was one of the ones with high reiryoku.

"Keigo Asano?" She called out. "Present!" She heard Keigo yelled. He had medium-long brown hair with bangs the covers part of his forehead and brown eyes.

"Satoshi Hamada?" She called out. "Here!" She heard him call out. He had short spiky black hair and hazel brown eyes.

"Chizuru Honsho?" She called out. She watched as Chizuru rose her hand with a grin. She has medium-long red hair with bangs parted on both sides of her face and purple eyes that were behind her black framed glasses.

"Orihime Inoue?" She called out. "I'm here Miss Higurashi!" She heard Orihime say as she rose her hand. She had long full and wavy orange hair with bangs that framed her face and grey eyes. She had large breasts too. She could see what appeared to be hair clips clipped to the left collar of her school uniform.

"Uryu Ishida?" She called out. She watched as he rose his hand. He has straight, chin-length black hair framing both sides of his face with bangs hang mostly on the right side of his face, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes. She could tell from his aura that he was the Quincy.

"Mizuiro Kojima?" She called out. She watched as he rose his hand. He has black hair that was down to his chin, was straight and covered his ears with a slight bang and green eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" She called out. She rosed as he lazily and a little rigidly rose his hand. He had short spiky orange hair, had peach skin and brown eyes. She could tell that he was muscular and from his aura that he was the soul reaper with something else, but she couldn't figure out what it was now without looking as if she was staring at him.

Raising an eyebrow questionably before turning her head she continued to do attendance not noticing how Ichigo shared a look with his friends. 'Why was she staring at me like that? And why did my heart feel like it skipped a beat when she called my name?' Ichigo wondered.

"Kilala Nakamura?" She called out. She watched as she rose her hand. She had long blonde hair, tan skin, and green eyes but Kagome knew the real color was hidden underneath her concealment spell. From what Kagome could see she had large breasts like Orihime.

"Mahana Natsui?" She called out. "Present!" She heard her respond. She had long wavy dark brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and grey eyes.

"Gennai Sugiyama?" She called out. "Present!" She heard him respond. He had short dark brown hair that was combed back and dark green eyes.

"Michiru Ogawa?" She called out. She watched as she raised her hand with a smile. She had short brown hair, with her bangs pulled back and tucked behind her ear.

"Souten Yamamoto?" She called out. "Here!" She heard her respond. She had long black hair that was tied into a braid, tan skin, and brown eyes but Kagome knew the real color was hidden underneath her concealment spell. From what Kagome could see she had large breasts like Orihime and Kilala.

"Sado Yasutora?" She called out. She watched as he rose his hand a little.

He has dark skin with pronounced cheekbones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that are hanging over one of his brown eyes. She could tell he was muscular and extremely tall and she hoped he just looked older than he what he was.

"Noda Yosuke?" She called out. She watched as he rose his hand. He had short blonde hair down to his chin with bangs and light blue eyes.

She continued to call out students names before she began her lesson for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Pairings: Sango and Miroku

Inuyasha and Kikyo

Koga and Ayame

Inutashio, Izayoi, and Inukimi (maybe more in the future)

Kagome, Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Byakuya, Ulquorria and Starrk

Orihime and Uryu

Shippo and Souten

Yoruichi and Kisuke

If anyone could translate Kagome's two swords for me, that would be much appreciated. I have been searching for translations for a good portion of the day, and none of them seem like they're right:

Thousand heavens:

Dog princess of the skies:

Chapter Nine:

The rest of the class Ichigo couldn't help but watch Ms. Higurashi the whole time he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying but wondering just exactly who she was.

~ Lunchtime ~

Sitting on the roof was Orihime, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro. As everyone at talked as they ate their bentos Ichigo was quietly eating while he thought about what happened in class with the new sensei Higurashi-sensei. 'Is it possible that she knows what I am? No, that can't be it she stared at everyone but not as long as she did me. Maybe it was my hair color?' Ichigo thought, trying to figure out the reason for Higurashi-sensei to stare at him like she did.

"Is something the matter Ichigo-kun?" Orihime asked Ichigo worriedly. "I'm fine," Ichigo told her reassuringly. "Maybe he's still thinking about Higurashi-sensei." Keigo suggestively piped into the conversation as he moved closer to Ichigo and Orihime. Only to back away nervously when Ichigo glared at him.

Ichigo continued to glare at him for a while before scoffing and eating some of his bento. "Yes I was thinking about her but not in the way you're thinking!" Ichigo told him irritably. "Then in what way are you thinking about her?" Uryu asked him as he pushed his glasses further onto his nose. "Tch, you saw how long she was staring at me," Ichigo told him angrily.

"Maybe she was staring at your hair?" Orihime suggested. "But she would've stared at you too if that was the case." Tatsuki pointed out. "Maybe you reminded her of someone she knows?" Keigo suggested. "I doubt it," Ichigo told him. "Or maybe she already knows you're a delinquent," Uryu suggested before closing his now empty bento box while ignoring Ichigo's scowl.

~ With Kagome ~

Kagome hummed to herself as she enjoyed her lunch. 'So far my first day is going spectacularly well!' She thought as she took a bite out of her bacon, lettuce, and tomato grilled cheese sandwich. 'Maybe I can visit Kisuke and Yoruichi either before or after I visit Sakura-chan for companions.' She thought as she finished her sandwich. 'Should I tell Sakura-chan that I'm coming to visit her or should I surprise her? I should probably think about what I want before I get there or at least have an idea.' She thought before she thought about all the pets Sakura has in her shop.

'Nothing too bad, like elephants. I can always create an extra room for it but I honestly don't want to smell it during the summer. Maybe something small and magical? I think Sakura-chan has foxes with galaxy colored fur.' She thought. Getting up to throw her trash away, she paused when she heard a cat meow from one of the open windows. Looking to her right she smirked when she saw a familiar black cat.


End file.
